Blood in the Water ::Traduccion:: Sangre en el Agua
by Lykan Youko
Summary: Después de un accidente en el verano antes de su primer año de secundaria que dejo a Edd gravemente herido, él desarrolló una nueva actitud ante la vida. Ahora en su último año de secundaria,Edd es conocido como un bully,un buscapleitos y un genio delincuente. Su rival, Kevin,es el capitán del equipo de Baseball y el único en Peach Creek quien puede desafiar a Eddward físicamente.


**Sangre en el Agua**

**Título**** Original:** Blood in the Water

**Rating:** M [18+]

**Fandom:** Ed Edd y Eddy

**Pareja:** Rev!Edd / Normal!Kevin

**Resumen:** Después de un accidente en el verano antes de su primer año de secundaria que dejo a Edd gravemente herido, él desarrolló una nueva actitud ante la vida. Ahora en su último año de secundaria, Edd es conocido como un bully, un buscapleitos y un genio delincuente. Su rival, Kevin, es el capitán del equipo de Baseball y el único en Peach Creek quien puede desafiar a Eddward físicamente.

Ahora, en un intento de entrar a Dartmouth, Edd es forzado a darse cuenta que sus poco honorables acciones le han quitado la oportunidad de ser aceptado. Kevin no puede arreglárselas solo con su beca de baseball, y necesitara subir algunas de sus calificaciones para poder postular a la universidad también. Edd busca una carta de recomendación de sus maestros, por lo que ellos ven que esta es una oportunidad para juntar a dos chicos que realmente necesitan la ayuda del otro.

**Nota:** Rev!Edd pertenece a Asphyxion

**Traducción**: Lykan Youko

Capitulo Uno:

Edd nunca se preguntó por qué le fue tan fácil estar en el agua - aunque no era, de hecho, nada fácil. Quizá era la única cosa artística y poética sobre él; su atracción por el agua provenía de su cercanía a la vida y la muerte por igual. Aunque su cuerpo estuviera constituido mayormente por agua, se requeriría menos de una cucharada de esta para ahogarlo. Aunque el agua le hiciera sentirse ligero y libre como si flotara o volara, sus músculos ardían con tanta furia cuando se presionaba a volar más rápido que el resto.

Aunque Edd fuera un hombre de ciencia, el agua era su liberación. La competencia y su infamia simplemente vinieron con su pasión…

Era un frio martes en la tarde - la última campana había sonado hace una hora, muchos de los estudiantes se habían ido a casa y el equipo de natación no tenía practica ese día. Eddward practicaba todos los días y no tenia que preocuparse por sus tareas en lo absoluto, todo se había vuelto tan fácil para él y la falta de desafío lo había llevado a descargar su energía de otras formas. La piscina no templada y el aire frio se hundieron hasta sus huesos produciéndole un ligero temblor que se abrió paso. Era deliciosamente adormecedor tanto para su cuerpo como para su mente.

Ese día era quizá peor que muchos otros. Hoy no solo nadaba para quemar su energía y poder dormir en la noche, si no para deshacerse de la frustración de memorias persistentes. Oscuros pensamientos que intentó esconder de todos los que lo rodeaban, especialmente de sí mismo.

Una nueva chica había empezado la escuela ese día - Edd se pregunto qué idiota empezaba a mitad de semestre, aunque ese no era el punto para nada - una pequeña cosita linda llamada Cally. Ella era linda y jovial, un pequeño cuerpo lleno de energía que seguro le garantizaría un puesto en el equipo de porristas. Ella compartía el tercer periodo con Edd, aparentemente ella era alguna clase de genio en matemáticas, incluso tuvo las agallas de sentarse junto a él.

Ella atrajo mucha atención y la inevitable pregunta vino mientras se inclinaba a susurrarle a otro estudiante, "Qué pasa con este tipo?"

Quizá había preguntado por el aura oscura que rodeaba a Edd, tan propia de él como su chaqueta de cuero. Quizá fue porque le había preguntado sobre su gorra y solo le había respondido con nada más que una fría mirada. Pero lo más probable era que lo hubiera hecho porque él tomo todas sus cosas y se fue cuando ella empujo su pupitre cerca al suyo e intentó "acercársele". Aun así había podido escuchar el susurro.

Habían muy pocos que no sabían porque Edd era como era. Y realmente muy pocos aun desafiaban su agresión o cinismo y los que lo hacían se arrepentían de su decisión.

Nadie lo había olvidado excepto quizá él mismo, cuando podía.

Él quería olvidar el dolor y la oscuridad. Había llegado tan lejos y trabajado tan duro para llegar aquí. Él no quería recordar, sin embargo el sabía que si no los dejaba fluir los recuerdos le devorarían una vez más.

#

Edd intento advertir a Eddy. Se estaban involucrando con la gente equivocada, estaban jugando con fuerzas más allá del alcance de sus estafas de la niñez. Incluso Ed se veía nervioso con respecto a ello. A pesar de las advertencias de Edd y los argumentos lógicos que le repetía a cada rato

"Deja de ser tan marica Doble D!" Había dicho Eddy, "Que? No confías de que tu plan funcione?"

"Dado nuestros antecedentes Eddy, yo no haría ese tipo de promesas al resultado de este emprendimiento! Estos no son bullies del vecindario, me temo que nos estamos metiendo el ligas mayores." Había declarado Edd con firmeza.

Era el verano antes de su primer año en secundaria; Eddy nuevamente siguiendo los credos de su hermano - "La mejor forma de ser popular es juntarse con los de ultimo año." Siempre admirablemente (o estúpidamente, Edd no se podía decidir cuál) leal a la palabra de su hermano, Eddy precipitadamente se había encargado de encontrar a los más grandes y los mas "populares" de ultimo año.

Edd no estaba sorprendido con el ruidoso montón de alborotadores que Eddy había escogido, un montón patético de skaters fumadores que holgazaneaban detrás de una tienda de conveniencia justo bajo la calle de la secundaria. Primero se rieron y mofaron, pero ante la incansable y molesta insistencia de Eddy (oh, él era terriblemente bueno en ello), ellos finalmente dijeron que si Eddy hacía que el equipo de Skateboard rival fuera incapaz de competir en la competencia de ese fin de semana, entonces seria reconocido como "cool" ante ellos.

Edd no estaba convencido. Como sea, eso no evitó que lo involucraran en el planeamiento y acto de sabotaje a dicho equipo rival.

"Simplemente rompiendo sus patinetas sería demasiado obvio," Había establecido Edd durante su pequeña reunión previa de grupo, "De todas formas, si lijamos un lado de las ruedas lo suficiente, es prácticamente indetectable y garantizará su incapacidad de patinar efectivamente en la competencia."

Claro que planearlo y hacerlo eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes. El parque era mucho más oscuro en la noche de lo que Edd había anticipado y el silencio era demasiado inquietante. Como sea, llegaron a los casilleros sin ningún inconveniente, Edd abrió la cerradura y una vez adentro él sabia que solo era unos simples ajustes y luego podrían irse.

Las dos primeras patinetas las terminaron muy lentamente. Edd no había anticipado el tiempo que de hecho les tomaría lijar las ruedas a un grado efectivo para poder inhabilitar el flujo del patinador. Él solo estaba trabajando principalmente bajo teorías y estimaciones.

Fue cuando estaban a mitad de la tercera patineta cuando la puerta se abrió repentina y estruendosamente. Donde Edd había esperado a ver a un miembro del equipo rival de Skaters, los tres muchachos se sorprendieron al encontrar que estaban siendo acompañados por los "amigos" deseados de Eddy.

En el miedo, los tres se dispersaron. Había más enemigos de lo esperado. Eddy era un pequeño bastardo escurridizo, el más rápido en huir y no mirar atrás. Ed era puro musculo y pudo hacerse paso atreves de las manos y los gritos furiosos.

Edd no era ninguno de estos.

Él recordaba haber sido atrapado, recordaba los gritos y el dolor cegador mientras su cabeza golpeaba el concreto. Después de eso, la noche fue un torbellino borroso de dolor. Lógicamente, Edd sabía que no había sufrido ninguna pérdida de memoria de ese evento; pero su cerebro había suprimido las memorias tormentosas y el agonizante dolor para evitarle más dolor.

Despertó en la cama de un hospital, atado e incapaz de moverse, con solo el sonido del monitor cardiaco para hacerle compañía a su débil mente. Cada respiración era dolorosa y la visión del goteo de la intravenosa mas su incapacidad de moverse o hablar crearon un pánico helado en su pecho. No podía abrir la boca. Algo frio la estaba manteniendo firmemente cerrada.

Cuando finalmente llegó un doctor a evaluar la condición de Edd este se dio cuenta que Edd estaba despierto. Preguntó a Edd si podía oírlo, entenderlo, y le pidió que parpadeara una vez para "Sí" y dos para "No". Edd podía entenderlo, pero rápidamente aprendió que su sistema de comunicación era limitado y en una sola dirección, y la única forma en que pudo comunicar su miedo fue atreves del terror en sus ojos.

El doctor tocó su hombro gentilmente y explicó, "Soportaste una dura paliza, me atrevo a decir que tienes suerte de estar vivo. Un corredor te encontró inconsciente en la acera del parque y llamó al 911."

Después de que el doctor se fue nadie más vino. Sus padres estaban en algún lugar de las Bermudas, y Ed y Eddy podrían estar en cualquier parte. Recordaba desear que estuvieran a salvo, preguntándose si habían sufrido un destino similar.

Edd descubrió luego la verdadera magnitud de los daños de esa noche.

Dos contusiones.

Tres costillas fracturadas.

La muñeca destrozada.

Un hombro dislocado.

Fractura de fémur.

Fractura de mandíbula.

Nariz rota.

Daño menor en la médula.

Edd estaba prácticamente enyesado por completo y abandonado a nada más que el sonido del monitor cardiaco y sus propios pensamientos mientras los doctores atendían sus heridas. El aburrimiento dio lugar a la ira, la ira al odio, el odio a la rabia. Como sea, Edd no podía hacer nada. Nada más que escuchar el maldito monitor cardiaco. Pudo calcular con precisión el ritmo de su propio corazón, y aprendió que con la suficiente concentración podía controlarlo, rápido, lento, incluso…

La rabia dio paso a la locura.

Pasó tres días en el solitario vacio de su propia mente. Fue más agonizante que los golpes que había recibido, más cruel que las duras palabras. El sueño no pudo alcanzarlo sin pelea y sentía que siempre despertaba aun mas exhausto que cuando empezó. Quería gritar. Grito de hecho, muchas veces solo para conseguir que las enfermeras acudieran a él y pretender que su preocupación era compañía.

Al fin sus padres se mostraron. Se sentaron a lado de su cama y le dijeron que vinieron tan pronto se enteraron. Edd sabía que era mentira, aun así el no iba a rechazar ninguna compañía. Intentó tomar la mano de su madre cuando esta tomo la suya pero el dolor que sentía en todo el brazo hizo que no valiera la pena el esfuerzo.

Eventualmente les pidieron que se fueran, y aunque trató de rogarles de que se quedaran no pudo pronunciar palabra.

Ellos se fueron, y él pasó otra noche en los confines de su propia mente.

La mañana siguiente fue 'agraciado' con la presencia de Ed y Eddy. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que ninguno de ellos había sido lastimado. Ed corrió a él, llorando y disculpándose, sin embargo, Eddy se veía tan despreocupado como siempre con sus brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Una parte de Edd le decía que él estaba tremendamente preocupado, pero su pequeña lógica voz que todavía tenía esperanzas en sus amigos era débil.

Ed y Eddy se quedaron por un rato hasta que Eddy se aburrió y le pidió a Ed que se marcharan.

Edd fue dado de alta una semana después; envuelto en mantas y en una silla de ruedas. Su mandíbula estaba aun inmóvil, pero estaba aprendiendo a escribir con su mano izquierda para comunicarse.

Él recordaba las miradas compasivas de los doctores, enfermeras, y sus padres… le preguntaron sobre el incidente y no dudo al dar los nombres de los que sabía. Se preguntó que mas podían hacerle a ese punto, pensó que si venían a matarle le estarían haciendo un favor.

Edd no asistió a su primer año de secundaria, le tomo tres meses ser capaz de volver a caminar, de sostener un lápiz. Incluso cuando pudo mover su mandíbula nuevamente, los nervios de su cara estaban dañados y se encontró a sí mismo incapaz de volver a sonreír realmente nunca más. Lo mejor que pudo lograr hacer fue una mueca similar a una media sonrisa torcida al lado izquierdo de su cara.

Sus padres trataron de animarlo. Dejaron de ir a sus vacaciones extendidas, se pusieron a trabajar en un hospital local como cirujanos, y trataron de persuadir a su hijo a volver al mundo. Más importante, volver a su Independencia. Edd vio que ellos se aburrieron de su estilo de vida sedentaria muy rápidamente - simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza.

La fisioterapia fue realmente agonizante. Siempre terminaba en lágrimas, en Edd gritándole al terapista, gritando a todo pulmón obscenidades que había aprendido de Eddy.

Aun así pronto fue capaz de caminar otra vez y tristemente, sus padres se fueron. Edd nunca dejó su casa excepto para comida, ignoraba todas las llamadas telefónicas menos de sus padres, y mantuvo la puerta firmemente cerrada con llave.

La locura lo sumergió en depresión.

El sofá se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Edd, y las luces su peor enemigo. Acurrucado con la laptop y la TV paso varias semana sin hacer absolutamente nada excepto revolcándose y odiándose a sí mismo.

Un día la oscuridad fue demasiada, y la depresión pesaba mucho. En un repentino acto de rabia tiró su laptop al piso, se levanto del sofá y salió de la casa. Estaba oscuro, era de noche y una brisa cálida anunciaba la cercanía del verano.

Aun en pijamas, caminó al bosque y siguió un camino casi invisible hasta que llegó a la quebrada. Se armó de valor y siguió caminando sin vacilación, llegó hasta el borde y se lanzó al agua.

A pesar del aire cálido, el agua resultó ser un golpe físico de frio que encendió cada nervio de su cuerpo. En ese momento se sintió más vivo - él simplemente sintió más de lo que había sentido desde la noche del incidente. Cuando subió a la superficie sacudió su cabeza, entonces se sumergió otra vez y expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Todo lo que necesitaba era un respiro. Una cucharadita para terminar con su vida. Se repitió mentalmente a sí mismo para tomar un profundo respiro y pronto todo terminaría.

Sintió que la corriente lo hundía lentamente al fondo, sintió la arena y las rocas con la punta de sus pies y entre sus dedos. Él sintió… Él sintió.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no podía contener la respiración por más tiempo se preparó para sentir el agua y el pánico, y en vez de ello se sintió a si mismo siendo jalado a la superficie y la gracia del aire llenó sus pulmones. No pudo hacerlo.

En vez de ello empezó a nadar contra la corriente, deleitado con la quemazón de sus músculos trabajando y como el agua fría hacía que su piel estuviera sensible y adormecida al mismo tiempo. Hizo que sus pensamientos se desvanecieran en nada, sus miedos se ahogaron en el agua.

"Momento extraño que escogiste para nadar." La voz era familiar, sin embargo sorprendente. Edd se sobresaltó y miró hacia la banca en las sombras y vio la figura de una chica que pelo azul con una ceja levantada observándolo con curiosidad.

"Marie?" Preguntó Edd mientras nadaba más cerca y salía del agua. Fue solo en ese instante que se dio cuenta que el agua estaba absolutamente sucia.

La chica se acercó y cruzó sus brazos en su pecho, "Estas bien Doble D?"

La pregunta lo tomo desprevenido. Había ya pasado muchos meses desde el incidente, hubo muchas sesiones de terapia tanto físicas como psicológicas, y sus padres lo habían cuidado hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente bien para seguir por su cuenta otra vez, aun así era la primera vez que alguien le había preguntado directamente si estaba bien.

Él recuerda colapsar de rodillas y abrazarse a sí mismo, sacudiendo su cabeza, "No…" susurró finalmente, "No estoy bien."

A pesar de todos sus problemas en el pasado, sorprendentemente Marie resulto ser buena escuchando. Se sentó a lado de Edd y lo abrazó mientras lo escuchaba llorar y confesar sus intenciones. Fue la primera vez que había hablando sobre sí mismo honestamente.

Cuando empezó a amanecer, Edd se sintió un poco mejor. Sobre su accidente. Sobre su vida. Sobre sí mismo. Marie le sonrió cansadamente, y él le dijo que se fuera a dormir, le dijo que él estaría bien y de hecho él creía eso.

El evento en la quebrada había sido el inicio de una amistad entre ellos y empezó a sacar a Edd de la depresión. Ella venia a su casa cada día después del colegio, él aceptó en instruirle en las materias en las que a ella le estaban costando (horriblemente).

Aun así su mente siguió desviándose al agua. Sus recuerdos del frio, de la quemazón, del sentimiento de estar flotando lo seguían distrayendo. Eventualmente Marie lo arrastró fuera de su casa una tarde y lo llevo a la piscina local. Edd aun estaba horrorizado por el agua repugnante, pero un empujón literal de su nueva amiga lo ayudó a superar su miedo mientras se hundía hasta el fondo.

La libertad volvió instantáneamente. Ya no más impotencia, ya no más sentirse indefenso, ya no más sentirse débil, nadó sin inhibición y sintió esa media sonrisa formarse al lado izquierdo de su rostro.

Cada día del siguiente verano se le podía encontrar en la piscina. Estudió diferentes estilos, diferentes ejercicios y se sorprendió al encontrar que su cuerpo se estaba adaptando a su nuevo hobby. Sus músculos eran más fuertes, su resistencia se había incrementado enormemente y su confianza estaba por los cielos. Se dio cuenta que ahora cuando las chicas reían y lo apuntaban, era una forma de admiración en vez de burla.

Ed y Eddy siguieron apartados. Las pocas veces que intentaron iniciar una conversación en la piscina, Edd les ignoró, o les salpicó en la cara. Ya no ayudó con tontos planos, ya no se rindió ante el parloteo molesto, ya no le importó nada más excepto Marie y el agua.

El nuevo año escolar estaba empezando, y mientras que ha Edd le hubiera gustado creer que estaban ansiosos por su regreso no se sorprendió o decepcionó al ver que pocos apenas le dirigieron la mirada. Eso fue, sin embargo, hasta su tercer día durante el almuerzo.

Eddward había aprendido que la Secundaria era una experiencia totalmente diferente - un zoológico de estúpidos y despreciables animales salvajes envueltos en yeso y escritorios. Testosterona mesclada con demostraciones animalescas de agresión y comportamiento de macho-alfa resultado de la mayoría de las decisiones hechas por los hombres, especialmente por cualquiera involucrado en cualquier forma de competición. Fue uno de esos bufones Neandertales quien pensó que era sabio mostrar afecto hacia Marie tirándole el plato de las manos, haciendo llegar parte de la comida a Edd.

El joven y sus acompañantes creyeron estar a salvo por ser más, riéndose y burlándose por turno. Quizá Edd no tenia paciencia ese día, incluso su nueva confianza rara vez le hacían tener el atrevimiento de devolver el favor, y con un suave chasquido de su muñeca tiró su propio plato a la camiseta del jugador de football, agradecido de que él había elegido el puré de patatas y salsa de ese día por su capacidad de dejarlo bien manchado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Edd fue sujetado por dos de los amigos del muchacho mientras este maldecía aun en shock. Esto creó pánico, el recuerdo del accidente de hace solo un año atrás relució en su mente. La adrenalina que solo había experimentado mientras nadaba rugió en sus venas y en un acto de pánico forcejeó liberándose del agarre y se lanzó a dar un golpe fortuito, sintió el hueso romperse bajo sus nudillos.

Fue la primera vez que Edd fue suspendido, aun así nunca consiguió arrepentirse de su decisión. Los siguientes meses Edd seria conocido como un buscapleitos, un bully, y una mecha encendida a punto de estallar. Y aunque su promedio nunca bajo de 4.3, se encontró a sí mismo fácilmente irritado y aburrido por los estándares mínimos del colegio.

Unirse al equipo de natación había menguado algo de su agresión externa e inmediatamente entendió el comportamiento de macho alfa del que tanto se burlaba. Esto era, sin embargo, una clara diferencia entre él y los cerdos escuálidos que era el resto del colegio; Edd ERA el Macho Alfa, el perro lider (o tiburón, como muchos se referían a él). Él no solo era fuerte y estaba en forma, también era inteligente y astuto.

Él no era más el patético y pequeño Doble D, el tramposo y patético nerd. Él se había reformado a sí mismo, lo habían reformado, a algo mucho más peligroso - y lo amaba.

#

Eddward se impulsó fuera de la piscina, y aunque tembló ligeramente por el frío aire cortante y el fuego ardiente en sus músculos él estaba sonriente. Se quitó los lentes y se arregló su gorro de natación, él no se quitaría esto hasta que estuviera dentro del vestuario al menos.

Él era largo, delgado, tonificado y bronceado; él era un perfecto espécimen masculino excepto por hueco entre sus dos dientes frontales. Tuvo un obsesivo cuidado con su cuerpo para asegurar que siempre estuviera en excelentes condiciones para sus encuentros de natación - y las miradas adoradoras de sus fans no eran ningún problema tampoco.

Su toalla estaba esperándolo en la cerca mientras adornaba sus pies con sus sandalias y hacia su camino para adentro. Ya dentro pudo oír inmediatamente las estridentes risas del equipo de baseball en su encuentro luego de la práctica.

Entró, examinó la habitación y su mirada se encontró con dos de los miembros del equipo. Ellos sabían que no debían interrumpir al nadador mientras este se dirigía a su casillero, que gracias al cielo estaba distanciado de los de la mayoría del equipo. Edd era cuidadoso observando sus alrededores antes de abrir su casillero y sacar su gorro.

Había una ducha privada en el vestuario y Edd era usualmente el único que la usaba. Trancó la puerta, se aseguró de que estuviera bien trancada y finalmente se puso su gorro después de quitarse el de natación. Su pelo negro era corto y manejable, sin embargo desde su frente, al lado izquierdo hasta detrás de su cabeza a la derecha, había una larga y grotesca cicatriz irregular. El cabello nunca crecería allí, y solo su gorro era suficiente para cubrirlo.

Se bañó rápido pero eficientemente en la ducha, sabiendo que tomaría una más a fondo tan pronto llegara a casa. Con la toalla en mano, se secó su cabello lo mejor que pudo antes de ponerse nuevamente su gorro y salir. La mayoría del equipo de baseball ya se había ido, y se habían quedado hablando unos pocos rezagados.

Entre ellos estaba Kevin… los dos intercambiaron miradas, miradas feroces incluso. Desde que Edd había salido de su caparazón, él y Kevin habían estado en desacuerdo de una nueva manera. Ya no más el bully del Cul-de-sac* de su juventud, Kevin se había convertido en el rival de Edd y usualmente había peleas casuales entre el capitán del equipo de baseball y el del equipo de natación.

Eddward se vistió rápido y silenciosamente, escuchando la charla que no merecía su atención. Kevin se acercó a su casillero mientras Edd se ponía su chaqueta de cuero encapuchada, y mientras el pelirrojo pasaba detrás suyo no pudo evitarlo. Puso una tranca con su pie y sonrió cuando sintió el tobillo de Kevin chocar con el suyo y enviar al muchacho a volar.

Kevin se contuvo, dio media vuelta, "Que demonios quieres cabeza de calcetín?!" gruñó. Normalmente ambos muchachos eran calmados, sin embargo cuando estaban cerca al otro sus temperamentos ardían con rapidez, sus voces se elevaban y sus puños estaban listos para lanzar golpes en cualquier instante. Dos alfas en un lugar cerrado.

"No quiero nada de ti, quizá deberías poner más atención por donde caminas." Edd lanzó una mirada de reojo a Kevin, cerró con fuerza su casillero y se puso la mochila al hombro.

Los pocos miembros del equipo de baseball estaban reunidos vagamente alrededor de ellos. "Tú me pusiste tranca!"

"Yo no hice algo parecido." Edd estaba manteniendo la calma por ahora.

Kevin invadió de repente su espacio y los ánimos se caldearon, "Lo hiciste y lo sabes." Extendió la mano para tomar la camiseta de Edd pero se encontró a sí mismo con la muñeca siendo sujetada por la mano del nadador, siendo desviado y embestido contra los casilleros antes de ser empujado hasta que Kevin derribo la delgada banca que había en medio del pasillo del los casilleros.

"Aconsejaría no tocar." Siseó Eddward antes de voltear para irse.

"Bastardo!" gruñó Kevin, levantándose de un salto para abalanzarse contra el nadador.

Kevin también era defensa en el equipo de Football Americano, por lo que cuando hicieron contacto, sintió el viento derribarlo mientras golpeaba el suelo con un gruñido.

Edd se sacudió y trató de liberarse pero Kevin aun estaba sobre él, los dos golpearon los casilleros estrepitosamente, Edd gruñía mientras trataba de moverse para patear al hombre lejos de sí. Kevin respondió a cada intento con similar agresión.

De repente había manos sobre ambos, agarrándoles del brazo y haciéndoles parar y apartarse uno del otro mientras estos intentaban darse una última arremetida el uno al otro. El entrenador del equipo de baseball tenía a Kevin y los otros dos miembros del equipo de baseball tenían a Edd, ambos aun luchando hasta que se calmaron.

Hank, el entrenador, exhaló un suspiro. Él era un hombre corpulento que parecía no tener lugar como entrenador para cualquier deporte. Su barba cubría casi toda su cara y sus pequeños ojos estaban cubiertos por sombras desiguales, apenas manteniendo el equilibrio por la lucha para mantener sujeto a Kevin. "Saben, debería estar sorprendido. Ambos tienen detención mañana!"

Edd se sacudió librándose del agarre de los dos chicos y tomó su mochila. Pasó por encima de la banca y salió de los vestuarios con un gruñido molesto.

###

*Cul-de-sac es como llaman a la calle sin salida donde viven todos.

######

**N/T:** Con el permiso de la autora hice esta traduccion para disfrute de todos. Tratare de actualizarlo seguido mientras tenga el tiempo para hacerlo, se supone ya debia estar desde antes, pero en fin.

Que opinan? alguna observacion o comentario? Espero les guste tanto como a mi.

Mi comentario personal seria... pobre Edd!


End file.
